


I Love You, Too

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I wrote at 1am because I needed Tsukkiyama fluff...<br/>orz please forgive me..</p></blockquote>





	I Love You, Too

A soft sigh caught Kei’s attention, and he glanced down at the other boy, whose head was resting right on Kei’s chest. Kei simply watched him as he slept, eyes shut tight and his left hand gripping Kei’s shirt in a clenched fist, as if even in sleep he didn’t want to let go of the tall blonde. Just in case. Kei tore his eyes away from the freckle-faced boy currently drooling all over his shirt and back to his phone, its glow lighting up their surroundings. He had no doubt that in the morning his ears would be filled with a continuous stream of _sorry Tsukki_ ’s, not that he really cared or anything.

After a while, Kei came to the conclusion that he’d been staring at his phone screen without discerning any purpose or reason to what he was looking at, and he shut his phone off with a loud click. Kei remained silent, just in case he had managed to rouse the smaller boy; however he heard nothing but Tadashi’s soft breathing and relaxed. He didn’t want to wake Tadashi up, he’d been studying so hard for all of the exams he’d had to take, and now he was completely exhausted. Kei stroked the sleeping boy’s hair gently, and he felt a smile creep across his face in spite of himself.

“I love you, Tadashi.” He whispered as he closed his eyes, sleep pulling him downwards into a deep slumber.

“I love you, too, Kei.” Came the reply, as always, a sleepy grin breaking across Tadashi’s face as he curled around the taller boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote at 1am because I needed Tsukkiyama fluff...  
> orz please forgive me..


End file.
